Vuelve a mí
by nicole.ra.checa
Summary: -Guren…realmente no pudimos hacer nada por Shinya, lo lamento-la voz de aquel medico se convirtió en su condena, las lágrimas escapaban fieramente por su rostro, sus manos tiritaban cuando le entregaron a su pequeño hijo recién nacido.


- _Guren…realmente no pudimos hacer nada por Shinya, lo lamento-la voz de aquel medico se convirtió en su condena, las lágrimas escapaban fieramente por su rostro, sus manos tiritaban cuando le entregaron a su pequeño hijo recién nacido._

 _Lo estrecho contra su pecho dejando que su llanto se fusionará con el del pequeño, acaricio delicadamente sus mejillas._

 _-Perdóname Yuu…perdóname-si tan solo el impacto hubiera dado contra su lado del auto, S…Shinya sería el que cargara a su hijo, él no tenía por qué haber sobrevivido a ello, sus tibias lagrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de su hijo._

 _-Shinya…Shinya, Shinya-su voz quebradiza lo llamaba, una y otra, y otra vez, como si en cualquier momento el peli plata aparecería a su lado sonriendo dulcemente._

1.-Fueron tus oportunidades de quebrarme.

Se separó de aquel cuerpo con cuidado, con sus labios repasándolo finamente una última vez, respirando aquel aroma, grabándolo fuertemente entre sus memorias, era su última noche juntos, aquella en la que habían compartido tanto caricias como lágrimas, en la que soltó sin medida innumerables te amo que no obtuvieron respuesta, aquello le quemaba el pecho como si fuera fuego, quiso besarlo una vez más pero eso sería incorrecto viniendo de él.

 _Aun así lo hizo, aun así le dijo._

-Shinya, sé que jamás me perdonaras por esto, lo entiendo, siempre lo hice…-algo en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad, las palabras parecían querer trabarse entre sus labios húmedos, mientras los ojos le escocían- Shinya lo lamento tanto yo siempre, yo…-

-Vete-escucho al fin aquella voz llena de profundo sufrir, el cuerpo del peli plata ni siquiera se giró para encararlo, al contrario se había encogido en aquel rincón de la cama que habían compartido. Guren apretó los dientes al sentir aquel dolor furtivo en el pecho, volteo a Shinya contra el para presionarlo contra su cuerpo, buscando aquellos labios con desesperación, no quería perderlo, no deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de herirlo y ser herido, no deseaba abandonar aquel amor que tenía con el contrario.

-Por favor…solo vete-murmuro entre llanto el menor-¡Solo vete!-casi suplico al sentir aquellas manos recorriendo su tembloroso cuerpo, Shinya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ahora que podía verle el rostro sabía que no había dejado de llorar ni un segundo, cuando sus labios se juntaron con tanto cariño escondido todo desapareció, los brazos del peli plata estrecharon a Guren con anhelo, como si no quisiera perderlo, haciendo durar aquella noche en la eternidad.

-Te amo…te amo tanto Shinya-sus ojos se encontraron sumergidos en el dolor, Shinya separo sus labios sollozando, Guren sabía que jamás volvería a oír de aquellos un "Te amo" ni siquiera un "te quiero" perduraría en su memoria.

Y lloro, y suplico a todos los cielos que consumieran su mente antes de cometer suicidio por desolación.

2.-Lo lograste.

Tenía su olor impregnado entre las sabanas, soltó una risa al aire que se fue quebrando hasta convertirse en lágrimas y tristeza, se hundió entre las cobijas tratando de calmarse un poco sin lograrlo, se mordía los labios de rabia ocultando su rostro contra la almohada, ¿Por qué las cosas debían de ser de ese modo? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Cierto…había olvidado que se había enamorado como un loco del pelinegro, que había dejado que marcara su cuerpo, que le había entregado tantas cosas que solo deseaba olvidar.

-Guren…te amo-se mordió los labios con más fuerza, la calidez de sus lágrimas le adormecían, sabía que Guren habría atesorado tanto esas palabras, palabras que morían en el silencio y soledad de aquella habitación.

3.-Me dijiste adiós en silencio.

-Señor Ichinose, ¿acepta usted a Mahiru Hiragi como su legítima esposa?-

-Acepto- su voz era firme, lo que nadie sabía era que un ligero temblor le recorría todo el cuerpo, mentía, había llegado tan lejos por su familia, había perdido tanto.

Su mirada quiso voltearse para buscar al peliblanco entre la gente, para atreverse a repetir "acepto" frente a sus ojos azules, pero no lo hizo, no pudo.

La Hiragi lo miro de reojo con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad.

"Sus ojos están hinchados, quizá lloro por un amor perdido"

Fue lo último que pensó la menor antes de decir.

-Sí, acepto-


End file.
